A harvester, such as a forage harvester, can be used to gather crops from a field. The gathered crops can then be processed in a manner that facilitates the formation of silage, animal feed, or other materials. For example, the gathered crops may be cut or crushed to improve the nutritional quality or digestibility of a resulting animal feed.